


100 Words of Rarepairs Drabbles

by moffsnarkin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, M/M, star wars femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffsnarkin/pseuds/moffsnarkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to give some underappreciated Star Wars canon and EU characters and pairings some attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Right Hand-Tarkin/Vader

“You really must stop killing my men,” Tarkin says, fingers curled along the blank hollow of his cheek. “The Emperor is displeased enough with our progress as it is. Fewer workers will not solve that.”

 

“I understand your concerns, but they must pay for their insubordination.”

 

“As we shall pay for ours should the Death Star not be finished when the Emperor wishes it.”

 

Vader lets out a loud huff of breath that Tarkin thinks sounds suspiciously like a sigh.

 

“A compromise, then? Fewer deaths, and, shall we say, more private meetings?”

 

Tarkin smiles, a sudden flash of teeth.

 

“Accepted.”


	2. Hotshot-Jessika Pava/Kaydel Ko Connix

A roaring laugh and a loud smack erupts from across the mess hall. Kaydel rolls her eyes.

 

 _Jessika Pava, never a quiet moment_.

 

Kaydel can’t _stand_ her, all rolling hips and whiskey bets and sweaty energy in a hideous orange jumpsuit she _never_ has buttoned correctly. She imagines her mother’s smugly disapproving smirk with relish, making a mental note to beg Pamich for permission to send her a holomessage when next rotation, which-

  
“Hey, Kay-Ko. See something you like?”

 

And now Jessika is behind her, breasts against her back, and Kaydel can forgive the sin of swagger for _this._


	3. Salvage-Maketh Tua/Ahsoka Tano

The rebels shove Maketh aboard their ship with no due dignity just as the carrier explodes, laying her on the floor of the cargo hold while they stare, stare, _stare_ like their guilt at saving her outweighs their pity, like snot and sick isn’t covering the front of the uniform she still hesitates to damage further.

 

Then all at once the one called Ahsoka sweeps in and Maketh’s wheezing babble ceases the moment she feels the firm presence of Ahsoka’s fingers against her neck, then over her heart.

 

Maketh loses consciousness in a shock of light, bright death behind her.


End file.
